editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosary
Appearance It is seem that she is also tattered. But unlike Robot Mei Hua, her left hand was bald, and the lower part of her right torso was a bit shredded. She has a wolf tail and claws on her fingers, to make easy that she is a werewolf. She has both her knees shredded(she hide them with her pants), her feet was bare, and she also seems to have claws on it. Excluding the Show Stage, her tail cannot be viewed in other locations. Her tail must've completely hidden. Locations She started off at the show stage, with Tiwa and Yuri. For some unknown reasons, she leaves before Yuri. Whenever she is, she will be at the left side of the pizzeria(excluding Pirate Cove). When she left the Show Stage, she may go to the Dining Area, West Hall, West Hall corner, Backstage and the Closet. Behavior Rosary is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other robots, and, like Mei Hua, she only approaches from the left side, though their similarities end there. She will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Yuri, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Rosary approaches The Office appears to be due to teleportation, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as she moves to another area, as does Yuri. On some nights, if the player does not look at her appearance on the monitors, she will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night, though Mei Hua may easily kill the player if not viewed enough, which, in this case, at all. On the 4th and 5th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside The Office (CAM 3B), Rosary's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robot voice sound byte can be heard while she is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. On any night, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the Backstage camera (CAM 5), staring directly into it. Her eyes are completely black, save for white, pinprick-sized pupils. When Bonnie enters The Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Before Attacking Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Rosary will attack them and end the game. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Yuri is waiting to attack. Rosary and Yuri are capable of forcing the player to lower the monitor in order to attack, meaning the player cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. On any night, when she is in the Backstage Area, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply going in and out of the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. Plot She seems to take her guitar wherever she goes. She also likes to sing. Trivia *Rosary is the only one with custom hair, while the others' hair had only one color. *She replaced Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie. *She is the most aggressive robot among the four. *Most of the time Rosary is the first to leave the stage, then Yuri and lastly Tiwa. *She and Mei Hua only approaches at the left door. *Between she and Yuri, she is the first to be by the door. Gallery Rosary in the west hall.png|Rosary at the west hall Show_stage.png|Rosary, Yuri and Tiwa on the show stage. Rosary at the office.png|Rosary before kills the player Rosary at the corner.png|Rosary at the West Hall corner Yuri missing.png|Yuri missing Rosary in the dining area.png|Rosary at the Dining Area. Rosary at the backstage.png|Rosary in the Backstage- Hallucinations.png|Rosary in one of those Hallucinations. Audio The scream of the guard when a robot attacks. The moaning sounds Rosary and Yuri used to make. Category:Female Characters Category:Robots